Human Sentient
by Melosa
Summary: Sage tell to the team that her and a Red Sentient try to put human DNA on a baby sentient and the RS5 find out that is Krytus's daughter. Who will keep her? BF5 or RS5?
1. Chapter 1

¨Viny aidem!¨yelled a young girl. She had long black hair, a purple vest, skinny black pants and red shoes. She was haitian. (A/N: Haitian is like be African, but the country is an island. The language is similar but creole is more similar to french. In this story, the language will be haitian!) She had a bag on her back. Krytus was behind her, pursuiving her.

¨No one will help you. You are alone this time. You can't do more traps. You maybe catch the rest of my team. But you didn't catch me!¨ said Krytus

The young girl continued to run. She need water. Run in the lava zone was not the best idea. After a few minutes, she fainted. Krytus took something in his hands.

¨Mine finally!¨before he could do something Vert appear.

¨Tangler, Chopper with me. Splitwire and Buster, go see if she's alright¨ ordered Vert

¨NOO!¨yelled Krytus, knowing that his plan just fail. He took the young girl and put her in the Syfurious. He then drove away. Vert then change his plan and let his team attack the leader Red freely. Tezz shoot an EMP at Krytus and missed. Sherman and Spinner launched a bomb.

¨Watch out. said Agura¨The girl is with him!¨

¨I got an idea!¨ said Vert. He got out of the Saber, took his sword and defied Krytus. While he and the Red Sentient were fighting, Agura took the exhausted young girl and put her in the Splitwire. Then Tezz shoot and EMP at Krytus and break his shell.

¨Good job, team. Let's go back at the hub.¨said the leader of the BF5

* * *

¨Is she ok?¨ask A.J to Sage

¨Yes. Just let's her get some rest...¨answered the Blue Sentient

¨So what are she was doing in a BattleZone?¨ ask Tezz

¨It is a too long story, Tezz¨said Sage¨Let's just wait until she wake up¨

Suddenly, the young girl awake and said something not understandable

¨Kisa ou yé? Coté moin yé? Coman ou relé?¨ she ask, only Agura understand what she ws saying

¨Nan Tere, moin Agura.¨she said in her language¨coman ou relé?¨

¨Melosa Rouge ¨ (A/N:XDDDD its me! Don't tell me you never thought or dream about it!)

¨Ki lage ou yé?¨ ask Agura, smirking

¨12 an oui!¨ Melosa answered. (A/N: XDDDDD)

¨Hum in english, please!¨ask Spinner¨It's like russian!¨

Tezz just ignore the 'language' comment and went back at the conversation between Agura and the girl.

¨Her name is Melosa, she is 12 years old and yes she can speak english but she is too shy to speak english now Spin¨translatted Agura

¨But no need to be shy or even scared!¨said Sage

The girl just look at Sage like she was a gum under her shoes. Then she rose up of the bed and went somewhere. The team follow her to know where she was going.

* * *

XDDD I AM IN THE STORYYYY! XPPP Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Melosa went follow Sage.

¨Sa ou fè?¨she asked

¨She asked-¨

¨I understand what she just say, thank you Agura¨cut Sage

¨Hum, Sage. Ou oké?¨

¨Yes and no Melosa. I have something to tell the BF5, Please go to your room.¨said Sage directing her to her bedroom.

After she was in her room, Sage tell the whole truth.

¨Melosa is my... nephew.¨

Every eyes widened. Even Tezz was surprised. This was something REALLY weird.

¨But how?¨ask A.J

¨Me and a friend, a red sentient, desides to put some human DNA on a baby red sentient. It was before I freeze all the red population. My friend was... Kyburi's sister. (A/N: Go read some of my story! XDDD) Melosa parent's are-¨

¨Kyburi and Krytus.¨cut Vert

¨But how did you get human DNA Sage? It is irrational. You didn't see any humans before Vert save you!¨Tezz added, more surprised and curious.

¨Kybury's sister, Kirosia, always like to visit different world with her feline power. She, one day, visit earth and meet two people, Markia and Froddie. They were married. She return to her real body and talk to them. Froddie gave her some of his blood. Then Markia do the same. She thanked them and promised that they will have a child.¨Sage told them.

¨So what Krytus and his team want from her. What do they gonna do to her if they catch her? ¨ask Agura, worried

¨If they find her, they will put red DNA toher body. It will return her in a red.¨said Sage

¨But her parents? They will be worried if their 'child' is not home in-¨

¨Montreal. More exactly Riviere-des-Prairies¨ said Melosa, tears falling.

¨Oh Melosa, I am so sorry for you¨Agura come hug her. Melosa cried in her arms.

¨Pa vlé ete mauvais!¨cried Melosa

¨Moin connin! Moin et s'anmis protéjé ou. Oké?¨ said Agura

Melosa nodded, while sobbing. She was sure now. Somebody will protect her. No matter what.

¨But my parents? And my brothers?¨ the young girl asked. looking at Sage

¨Don't worry I will contact them.¨Sage answered

¨OK!¨she said smilling weakly.

* * *

¨Where is my daughter?¨ask Kyburi in anger

¨The human took her...¨Krytus answered. They was in Kyburi's throne room. The female start sobbing incontrollably.

¨My...my baby! NOOOO!¨she cried falling on her knees.

¨Kyburi. My beautiful Kyburi. We will find her!¨Krytus said hugging her

She nodded before kissing him lovingly.

* * *

Translation:

Ou oké: Are you ok?

Sa ou fè: What are you doing?

Pa vlé ete mauvais: I don't want to be bad!

Moin connin! Moin et s'anmis protéjé ou. Oké?: I know. Me and my friends will protect you ok?

Reviews! I am weird that' s why I am the human sentient! And I live in Canada, Quebec province. XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Krytus let Kyburi fall asleep in his arms for a moment before put her in her bed. He then try to ,telephatic way, contact Sage. EPIC FAIL! He just gotten a headache. He growled in frustation. He deside to try something else. Contact Melosa. It wasn't a fail this time! He prepare his team and let his mate sleep. He just left a note for her:

' Kyburi, the team will return with a surprise for you.

Just prepare a bedroom for her!

Yes HER!

I love you.

Krytus'

* * *

The team was busy fighting Krytus and his Reds. Melosa was in the Reverb. The coppery smell was not helping her headache. Kyrosys open fire on Stanford and Melosa. Kytren distract them so Krylox could open the hood of the Reverb and take Melosa, who has been knocked out. Then the Reds retreat to their home world.

¨No!¨yelled Agura

¨Sage! The RS5 took Melosa! What do we do?¨Vert asked, in panic

¨Return to the hub. We will find a solution!¨she answered

¨Ok, what are they gonna do?¨

¨First my brother will return her in a Sentient, the rest I don't know.¨ Sage said sadly

* * *

Melosa awaken in a hospital bed like. Chained, she felt so weak. She could see three shadows around her. One female, two males. They were talking.

¨The antidote is ready!¨said a female voice

¨SHE IS AWAKE!¨said a raspy voice

Yes! Now she remember! Her parents find some guardians for some weeks because her house was in renovation! Before she escape, her mom come take her brothers! She then said that she will come take her in one week. But she escape to days later when she didcovers tht they were... red.

¨Coté moin yé?¨Melosa asked, weakly

¨Shh. Don't talk. Just be quiet.¨said a male voice, Krytus

¨Stay calm... You don't want it to be painful. Don't you?¨said the female voice, Kyburi

¨Mmm, no... I. WAIT WHAT THE-¨Melosa was cut when Kyburi put a hand on her brow. She suddenly become calm and weak.

¨Kytren! The antidote.¨ordered Krytus

¨Yes master...¨Kytren took some steps forward and administred the red liquid. The last thing Melosa remembered was those word:

¨In three hours, sweetheart...¨

* * *

FF-Melosa:I hate you! And you know that YOU are the OC?

Me: Shut up if you don't want me to do this more painful and sad!

FF-Melosa:*pinch me* Little bi-

Me: THANK YOU FF-ME! Review please cause I think that she is mad!


End file.
